phineasundferbfandomcom-20200214-history
Phineas und Ferb
Phineas und Ferb ist eine bisher 18-teilige US-amerikanische Zeichentrickserie des Disney Channels aus dem Jahr 2007. Die Serie wurde, erstmals bei Disney, weltweit zum selben Zeitpunkt offiziell veröffentlicht. Die erste Folge lief zur Premiere von „High School Musical 2“ und dann am 1. Dezember 2007 und 1. Januar 2008, am 1. Februar lief die eigentliche Premiere. Seitdem läuft sie regelmäßig im Disney Channel. Handlung Es sind Sommerferien. Phineas Flynn und Stiefbruder Ferb Fletcher langweilen sich. Also stellen sie jede Menge verrückte Sachen an und begeistert dabei sich selbst und all die Nachbarskinder. Nur Candace, ihre Schwester, setzt alles daran, die beiden bei ihrer Mutter zu verpetzen, was sie aber nie schafft. Meistens ist dafür Haustier Perry verantwortlich. Denn dieser ist ein Geheimagent und durchkreuzt als "Agent P." oder "Perry das Schnabeltier" die gemeinen Pläne Dr. Doofenschmirtz'. Auffällig ist, dass oft mals Echtbilder eingeblendet werden (zB die Erdkugel, einen Staat, eine Alufolienkugel,...) und es kommt in fast jeder Folge ein Song vor, der auch ins deutsche übersetzt wurde. Charaktere Phineas Flynn Phineas ist der kluge und verrückte Kopf der beiden, der einen Plan nach dem anderen austüftelt. Er hat rote Haare und eine Kopfform eines "P"s. Er trägt immer Hose und T-Shirt, die nach Strand rufen. Wenn er gefragt wird "Bist du nicht noch ein bisschen jung um...?" antwortet er meist "Ja, das bin ich". Der Fragende kümmert sich nicht weiter drum und gibt ihm, was er braucht. Ausserdem ist er sehr kreativund verfügt über eine grosse Imagination. Ferb Fletcher Ferb ist sehr still und befolgt Phineas' Pläne. Er hat grüne Haare und die Kopfform eines "F"s. Seine Klamotten sind sehr altmodisch, er trägt immer eine Latzhose mit einem gelblichen Shirt. Ferb sagt durchschnittlich einmal pro Episode einen Satz oder ähnliches. Manchmal gibt er auch Songs wieder. Einmal gab es bei ihm auch Liebe auf dem ersten Blick: bei Vanessa Doofenschmirtz. Candace Flynn Candace ist drauf versessen Phineas' und Ferbs verrückte Aktionen zu verpetzen. Doch sie hat das große Pech, dass alle Spuren verwischt werden, bevor ihre Mutter sie sehen kann. Dabei schreit sie trotzdem immer "Mom!". Außerdem ist sie extrem in Jeremy verliebt. Jeremy Jeremy arbeitet im Einkaufszentrum im Junk Food-Geschäft "Mr. Slushy Burger". Insgeheim ist er auch in Candace verliebt und will sie beeindrucken. Isabella Isabella ist Pfadfinderin und in Phineas verliebt. Ihr typischer Spruch ist "Was machst du gerade?" (Whatcha doin'?). Sie steht immer hinter den Aktionen der Brüder und hilft auch oft zusammen mit ihren Pfadfinderkolleginnen. Lindana "Mom" Flynn Lindana war in ihren früheren Jahren eine Sängerin und hatte einen Song: Ich bin Lindana und will einfach Spaß" (I'm Lindana and I Wanna' Have Fun!). In der Zeit, in der die Serie spielt, veröffentlicht sie eine weitere CD: The Essential LINDANA: Still Fun. Sie heiratete nach ihrer ersten Ehe wieder. Seitdem wohnt Ferb mit seinem Vater bei den Flynns. Perry das Schnabeltier Perry ist Phineas' und Ferbs Haustier. Er ist ein Schnabeltier und hat eine geheime Identität: "Agent P." Als Agent trägt er einen typischen Agentenhut. Wenn ein neuer Auftrag ruft, fragt Phineas "Hey, wo ist (eigentlich) Perry?". Dieser verschwindet durch geheime Gänge in der ganzen Welt. Wenn er sich mit einem Gefährt auf den Weg macht, Dr. Doofenschmirtz aufzuhalten, wird er oftmals von Phineas, Ferb, Candace oder Lindana gesehen und muss sein Gesicht verstecken. Dabei hört man seine Titelmelodie "Dudidudiduba Dudidudiduba Dudidudiduba Agent P.". Nach erfolgreicher Aktion vernichtet er durch Zufall alle Hinweise auf Phineas' und Ferbs Aktionen. Dr. Heinz Doofenschmirtz Dr. Heinz Doofenschmirtz ist ein wahnsinniges Genie, dass die Welt erobern will. Seine Pläne sind aber immer zum scheitern verurteilt und treffen nicht einmal das eigentliche Ziel. Er hat ein Hochhaus in der Stadt wo groß "Doofenschmirtz Evil Inc." drauf steht. Desweiteren besitzt er einen Zepelin und andere moderne Verstecke. Immer wenn er von Perry spricht oder ihn anspricht, sagt er "Perry das Schnabeltier", auch wenn sich das noch so absurd anhört. Seine Kindheit hat Heinz alleine verbracht, ohne Familie oder Freunden. Er ist in "Gruselstein" aufgewachsen. In einer anderen Folge sagt er, dass er in "Dunkeldorf" aufgewachsen sei und bei seinen Eltern den Gartenzwerg ersetzen musste, da der gepfändet wurde. Der Nachbarsjunge hatte das selbe Schicksal und so hatte er durchaus Freunde und Familie. Er genießt es, Perry hilflos zu sehen oder ihn anderweitig zu verspotten. Einmal bietet er ihm ein Essen mit Pfeffer an. Perry soll ruhig "stopp" sagen, aber da er nie redet, ist bald der Teller mit Pfeffer voll. In dieser Situation verspottet er Perry mit folgendem Satz: "Du stehst wohl auf Pfeffer. Ich bevorzuge Paprika". Wenn sein Plan verhindert wurde, ruft er "Verflucht seist du, Perry, das Schnabeltier. Seinen Doktortitel hat er aber nur für 15 Dollar gekauft. Außerdem ist er geschieden, und hat eine Tochter, Vanessa. Seine Exfrau weiß nicht, dass er ein Schurke ist. Vanessa Doofenschmirtz ...ist die Tochter von Heinz Doofenschmirtz. Das erste mal taucht sie zu einem Vater-Tochter-Arbeitstag auf. Seitdem kommt sie öfter vor. Sie ist sehr sarkastisch und hat ein ähnliches Problem wie Candace: Sie schafft es nicht, ihrer Mutter zu beweisen, dass Heinz böse ist. Wie Candace und Vanessa zusammenhängen kann man auch in einem Song sehen in der Folge "Eiskrem für Isabella" oder in "S'Winter" als sie zusammen mit Candace mit dem Skilift fährt und sie über ihren Dad bzw. Candace über ihre Brüder lästert. Synchronisation {| class="prettytable" |----- style="color:#FFFFFF; background-color:#006699" ! Rolle ! Synchronsprecher ! Dt. Synchronsprecher |- | Phineas Flynn | Vincent Martella | Benedikt Gutjan |- | Ferb Fletcher | Thomas Sangster | Benedikt Weber |- | Candace Flynn | Ashley Tisdale | Lea Kalbhenn |- | Lindana Flynn | Caroline Rhea | Marietta Meade |- | Isabella | Alyson Stoner | Sabine Bohlmann |- | Jeremy | Mitchel Musso | |- | Dr. Heinz Doofenschmirtz | Dan Povenmire |- | Vanessa Doofenschmirtz | Olivia Olson |- | Major Monogram Jeff Marsh } Weblinks * * Deutsche Disney-Channel-Seite * Amerikanische Disney-Channel-Seite * Phineas und Ferb bei fernsehserien.de * Phineas & Ferb bei wunschliste.de Kategorie:Zeichentrickserie Kategorie:Kinder- und Jugendfernsehserie Kategorie:Disney-Serie en:Phineas and Ferb es:Phineas y Ferb it:Phineas e Ferb nl:Phineas and Ferb pt:Phineas and Ferb ja:フィニアスとファーブ pl:Fineasz i Ferb